ultimatefictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor Sigismund
''"No man, dead or alive, comands me, for I answer to the Gods" - ''Emperor Sigismund Sigismund was the first and only male child of the late Emperor of Altland, Joseph the Great. He united all Humans, Elves, Urs, Dwarves and others into the Empire. He is the chosen of the gods and some say immortal. Sigismund has ruled the Empire for over 24 years and he created the Templar Order to fight the demons of the Abyss. He is a skilled warrior and a smart diplomat and tactican. History Sigismund was the first born child and only male child born to Emperor Joseph the Great. Even at small age he shoved cunning in many ways. With only 11 years he saved his sister from a wolf, he battled and holded out against the beast long enough for a guardsman to come and kill the wolf. At the age of 22 he lead warforces of the Altlandian Empire against barbarian tribes in the Great Forest. When the dark mage, Feravius Vosler, created his "Heaven" and so let the demons of the Abyss come to the Welt, Sigismund was sent to assault the demons main stronghold, the Dark Basilica, that was created in the Cursed Lands. The Curesd Lands were just forming, so they were not that much of a danger, like they are now. The demons were taking the land, twisting it. The Empire lead a brutal war, many had fallen trying to stop the demons from emerging from the Abyss. At that time, Emperor Joshep was poisoned by a heretic. When the news reached Sigismun, he felt a great rage. At dawn, the demons attacked their base, lead by the Arch-demon Nagal, the chosen of the Dark God Magnus. The demons outnumbered the Humans, but Sigismund orderd his men, and so a path was cleared to the Arch-demon. Sigimund charged Nagal, with cunning strikes he killed the first Arch-demon to enter the Welt. But the demon had wounded him. The other demons were running back to the Dark Basilica. The small force of the still living humans returned to their homeland, with a heavily wounded Sigismund. Ariving at Brima, the capitol of Altland, Sigismund was healed by the Gods themselves. They had chosen him to lead the rest of the Welt against Magnus and his evil armies. With the now groving number of demons and heretics, Sigismund did not waste time. He forget an aliance with the Elves, Urs, Dwarves and other, smaller races to stand against the wast forces of Magnus. The Elves were already allies of the Humans, due to the marriage of the Prince Khalan and Mariana, the sister of Sigismund. The other races, for being weaker than the Elves and Humans and for seeing that Sigismund is the chosen of the gods, have accepted the alliance and thus, the Empire was formed with Sigimund as it`s leader. Personality Sigismund is very patient and collheaded, tho he can get angry at some times. He is very tolerant and does not have anything against other races. Even tho he is the "chosen of the Gods" and faithful, he mostly relies on himself and the ones around him. He has taken great care about those he loves, but also is known for helping stranger, the poor and lost. Sigismund is also known as a big family man, taking time for his sister, wife and children where ever he can. Skills and Traits Relations Quotes ''"Prayers are nice and fine, but the Gods can only lead us, what ever you do you must do with your own hands and mind." ''- Emperor Sigismund`s thoughts on faith Category:Darkness Rising